


Five wonderful things about Nakia

by Fruitsandlube



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Nakia deserves love and respect, Nakia's Harem, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), basically everyone loves Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitsandlube/pseuds/Fruitsandlube
Summary: Four people's point of view about Nakia's greatest personality traits.(Basically Nakia's harem).





	Five wonderful things about Nakia

 

If you were to ask what draws people to Nakia, you'd get one obvious reason? Because she's beautiful and that's true. Her beauty equals the shimmering stars in the night sky, the pure beauty of raw diamonds. You could even get her comparison to various goddesses, like Athena and Oshun, both worshiped for the way they hold themselves. But ways of living aren't what stopping millions of women across the world from living their truth? Yes so while some would say it's her allure that catches the eyes, it's her mind which makes the soul stay.

 

Here comes Steve Rogers aka Captain America, jumping in with this sharpness only he possesses, when asked what is the most wonderful thing about Nakia? And though blushes don't redden his cheeks anymore, at the mention of the beautiful spy, a slight smile graces his rosy lips.

"Her passion I'd say ?" he offers, suave voice revealing his unease at openly talking about a colleague who he respects, but profoundly desires as well. Times had changed since when he was growing up though, and he must adjust to this new life. For example in his younger days, before Peggy, he had laid eyes on an older black woman as she was singing her heart in front of a theatre in Brooklyn. It was in vain, of course since it was practically impossible for a woman of color, a dark skinned one at that, to be the lead of a musical. And though the admiration he felt had transpired in his words to the singer, his attraction had turned her away.

It was understandable considering the time, she'd get bad-mouthed by everybody and harassed, and his frail self would not have been able to help her. 

"Yes, how she fights for what she believes in is truly admirable," he continues, eyes sparkling with admiration."You know it's everything I fight for, freedom of speech and thinking, so I'm glad we have such a strong-willed lady with us."

He remembers of these two years he had to live as a fugitive and enemy of the state. Captain America, an enemy of the government, can you believe that?! And while this time had felt like a new period of him figuring how to live life, outside of the Avengers initiative, it was also a time of enlightenment. As he went from hiding place to another, he'd met with people who had to suffer at the ends of American imperialism. And though he would always fight for freedom with his shield, he at least now knew why some people would never agree with the Avengers popping up in one place and leaving entire cities in wreck afterward.

Around this time in Brazil, he met Nakia who at then, called herself Isabella and created a new identity. Isabella was from Mozambique and had gotten a scholarship to study bioenergy at the University of Sao Paulo. The little charade lasted for a while, and as they got close to each other, his guts had always been wary about her. It's like deep down, he knew she wasn't completely honest with him, but then again neither was he. Strangely, she disappeared the same night a giant human trafficking network had been busted and exposed.

It's only very recently he realized that the woman King T'Challa speaks of with so much awe is the same one he's been thinking about for years.

 

Onto to the short-lived King of Wakanda and usurper, Erik Killmonger. See his and Nakia's relationship is complicated to explain. Maybe the easiest way to describe it would be to see them as friends. After all, she is the only one to call him N'Jadaka without the man putting up his walls around himself and getting all defensive (as he does so well). There's desire too especially on his side, he's not blind and has never been faced such a formidable feminine energy before. And frankly, he’s still at a loss for words when it comes to her. And she is, after all, the one who schemed and succeeded to overthrow him. In another life perhaps, she would've agreed to be his queen. Ah yes, there's also an attraction between the two of them. 

"Her empathy, compassion," he says, eyebrows furrowed in search of answers, "yeah, the way she can understand anyone's point of view, where they come from and why they're doing what they're doing. She did it with me!"

Naturally, the two souls both passionate about the Pan-African cause -and the betterment of black people's lives-  had been drawn to a new place. One where they could see past their previous thoughts. And so Erik went from a bloodthirsting dictator to an angered soldier, one who fought all his life under the rule of pain and abandonment and a broken system. As for Nakia? She went from the pretty irritating spy to an honorable strategist for freedom of the oppressed.

"And y'a know I mean come on, she's beautiful and..." he speaks again before stopping, not sure if he should keep going, "great. Yeah, Nakia's great."

Also, Erik would like to say she was now, the woman whose love had brought him to the right path but that would've been true. No, because she doesn't share his feelings and deep down inside him, he knows she too good for him. And though as the great friend she is, repeatedly tells him he's worth efforts, the hurt part of his mind has been in long time company.

 

And besides there's T'Challa, he's always been and will always be there. Even if Nakia finds happiness away from him. 

 

T'Challa understood and had struggled -for a very long time- with the fact that she would never be his queen. But ultimately when you love someone, you want them to be free and pushing for her to stay in Wakanda wasn't what Nakia wanted. She had never wanted that and had always been clear with him. It is T'Challa, pumped by their last kiss after the battle with N'Jadaka, who thought she had suddenly changer her mind. Alas, as she so perfectly said herself, her calling was out there. 

It's also then that T'Challa realized, just because someone's The One for you, doesn't mean you are the same to them.

"I can't pick one thing about Nakia," the King confesses with a chuckle, "she is a force to be reckoned  with, but I'd say her grace. She is so graceful in front of her accomplishments and all the people she's helping then I'd say that's one of the mane things I lo- like about her."

A wave of melancholy covers his dark brown eyes then because yes, even kings can suffer from heartbreak.  

 

Oh heartbreaks, our last interviewee had their fair share of them! However, it's expected when you've been alive for centuries like our great and audacious warrior, Valkyrie. 

 

Though in warmth and intimacy of their apartment, Nakia calls her by the name Brunehilde. A name the warrior had for so long, stopped using for it reminded her of tragic end her fellow soldiers had met. A massacre which had taken away her lover too, the last person she had allowed herself to love before turning off her emotions for decades. And Asgard, though was her birthplace, had reasoned with so much darkness and was now in shambles. Then Sakar had been a very long time out and ultimately nothing but a temporary solution. Finally, Earth had become her land of refuge and the only planet where a particular light can be found...

"Hmm I'd say her light, right here," she points to her own heart, her eyes shining with adoration for her lover," She lights up the room wherever she goes. And she's got that tender but soft voice which can bring the light even to the darkest place."

"Alright yeah maybe I'm just corny because I love her so much," she adds a cheeky smile on her lips," but you wanna know what's the best thing about Nakia ?"

 

"Well, it's just her as a whole." 

  
  



End file.
